


Draw Me In

by Queenxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Guilty Tony Stark, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Starker, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Peter breaks into Tony's lab, after being catching Peter Tong finds himself drawn to the younger man in more ways then are appropriate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first multichapter Starker fic, I hope everyone enjoys please comment and let me know what you think.

Tony was sat in yet another monotonous board room meeting; the meeting held no relevance to him. However, Pepper had forced him to attend, stating that he couldn't avoid meeting just because he owned the company. Tony would beg to differ, except since their split he found himself not wanting to cause Pepper anymore hassle, instead choosing to entertain her whims. 

The meeting pushed over into the second hour when Tony's phone pinged loudly with an alert from Friday. Tony quickly excused himself from the room. It was rare for Friday to send him alerts as her protocol was only to send them if there was an immediate threat. Pulling the alert up Tony froze in shock as Friday's voice began to fill the quiet space he had retreated to. "Sir, my controls have been overridden." Friday's monotone voice stated. 

"Okay, Fri, which part of the compound is the intruded entering?" Tony asks his voice detached as he is still lost in shock. Tony couldn't accept the fact that someone was able to override his AI's system, the system handcrafted by Tony himself, as far as the man was aware no one other then himself was close to cracking AI's. Friday was a complex system; she had been hardwired into every part of Tony's compound as well as the Avengers compound. 

"The intruder has entered your lab sir" Friday states.

"I'm sorry, they have what?" tony asks disbelievingly, there was no way he had heard Friday correctly. To access his lab, the intruder would need to be able to override not only Friday and her security protocols but also several other protocols strictly designed for his lab. If someone had disarmed all his security protocols, they now had access to all of Tony's iron man suits. 

"All security protocols have been overridden, sir."

"Video feed Fri" Tony demands, tapping his fingertips twice on his arc reactor, pushing the nanobots into action the metal confines of his suit beginning to envelop him. 

"Video feed is down Sir" this knowledge causes Tony to curse, he was now flying into an unfamiliar situation. No one had ever broken into his lab before; no one should be able to break into his lab now. He was a genius; the mental skills it would take to disarm his security would mean the intruder is a genius too. However tony hadn't heard of anyone else with capabilities like his. The man was curious to see who could be on his level. 

Landing outdoors Tony retracted his suit before racing down to the lower level where his lab was. Along the way he kept his eyes alert scanning for any damage however he thankfully found none, that left him wondering why someone would break into a billionaires compound and not steal anything. Then again, someone with the skills to hack into his compound and shut down his security systems is unlikely to be a common thief. 

Tony halts at the glass-doored entrance to his lab, inside he spots a mop of unruly brown hair bent over his current suit the mark x he had only recently finished building the suit. Tony hadn't yet found the opportunity to test the suit. 

Slamming the doors open Tony watches as the other man startles his head whipping up, doe eyes trained on Tony. "Can I help you?" Tony asks eyes roving over the intruder, inspecting him. He looked no more than 16, messy brown hair, pretty pink pouty lips wet with saliva; one corner darkened from where he had been biting it in concentration—the boys brown Bambi like eyes filled with fear as he looked up at Tony. 

"O...Oh my god Mr Stark, I....I,m so sorry I can explain I swear!" The boy exclaimed stuttering nervously; Tony struggled to keep up as the words were fired from his mouth rapidly. 

"Okay kid, slow down how about we sit down, and you explain then." The boy nodded his agreement quickly, twisting his hand nervously in front of him, Tony gestured for the boy to walk ahead of him. He may seem young, but he still managed to hack into Tony's security, and therefore Tony was not about to underestimate the kid. Tony directed the boy to the living room, where they both sat down. 

"Okay kid, let's start easy what's your name?" Tony asks, keeping his voice calm so as not to startle the kid. The boy opposite him looked minutes from a heart attack, his whole body shaking as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. 

"I'm Peter" the boy responds his breath shaky as he speaks, now that he has slowed down tony can hear his tone the boy had a distinct accent, his voice slightly higher pitched than most males. Tony couldn't help but find it endearing. 

"You got a last name, Peter?" Tony asks, he smiles down at the boy, if it weren't for the break-in this situation would almost be considered amusing. Tony had never seen someone so anxious to be in his presence. However, the B&E he pulled could be playing a role in the boy's nervousness. 

"Parker Sir, my name is Peter Parker." tony nods taking in the information, hed never heard the name which was alarming considering the kid managed to hack into the best security programme in the world as well as the only known AI system. These systems had taken Tony years to develop, and this kid managed to shut them down in barely an hour. 

"Okay Mr Parker, would you care to inform me as to how you managed to shut down my security systems?" Tony asks, pulling out his Stark phone and reactivating Friday, the compound seeming too quiet without the AI. When he pulls up the schematics however he is struck with a new problem. The Parker boy had set up a specialised code to avoid tony rebooting the system. "What the hell have you done to my AI?" Tony asks his anger levels rising, Friday was practically family to him; he did not like the idea of someone messing with her. 

"I'm so sorry Mr Stark, it was just a precaution, I will reboot her now." Peter pulls his Stark phone from his back pocket, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrates heavily on the task at hand. 

"Who are you, kid?" Tony asks puzzled over who this boy is. Peter managed to lock him out of his system, which could not have been an easy feat; there weren't many system codes that Tony could not crack. 

"I have your AI system back up now Mr Stark," Peter tells the man sheepishly a delicious blush covering his cheeks. Peter was a total anomaly every new piece of information he found about the boy he became more confused. 

"You there Friday?" Tony asks, waiting nervously for her to respond. 

"Yes Sir" Friday responds, Tony realises a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. The taut muscles in his torso, relaxing upon hearing his AI's voice. 

"I'm sorry Miss Friday" Peter pipes up; Tony stare his mouth open in shock he had never seen anyone apart from himself interact with Friday as if she was a person. This boy indeed was the most exciting anomaly. 

"So Peter Parker, why did you break into my lab?" Tony asks curiously, placing his elbows on his knees his hands hanging limply between his muscular thighs as he leans forward to capture the young boy's eyes with his own. 

"Promise you won't be mad Mr Stark?" Peter asks the older man, Tony's eyes widen as he chokes on his saliva. This kid couldn't be serious; Tony thought to himself while trying to regain his breath. Peter looks up imploringly at Tony his large brown eyes swimming with uncorrupted innocence. God Tony shouldn't be allowed anywhere near this precious boy. 

" Yeah, sure, I promise kid," Tony assures the boy waiting for him to continue. Peter looks down at his lap nervously as tries to figure out how to word his explanation. 

"I was working, and I swear I didn't mean to see it, but it popped up on my screen, so I couldn't avoid seeing it." Petter's words race from his sweet mouth Tony getting easily lost as the kid speaks. 

"I'm going to repeat my earlier comment, kid, slow down," Tony emphasises hoping Peter understands that Tony can't keep up with his motor mouth. 

Peter takes a deep gulping breath, releasing the air slowly through his nose, "Sorry Mr Stark" Peter apologises once again. Tony smiles fondly down at the boy; it's not often he had the chance to meet someone so inherently pure. 

"Okay so I was working sir, and I got an email from you, which was unexpected since I'm only an unpaid intern, but I opened it, and the schematics for the Mark X Ironman suit popped open on my screen." Peter pauses to draw in a deep breath Tony allowing the boy to continue his spiel uninterrupted before asking his questions not wanting to risk Peter nervously increasing the speed at which he was talking. 

"I realised it must've been a mistake but as I was closing the email preparing to send it back to you to notify you that you'd sent it to the wrong I saw an error in one of your calculations." Peter looked up sheepishly meeting Tonys eyes before continuing. " I hacked into your private network and pulled up the schematics for all your security protocols to figure out how to dismantle them. I just wanted to fix the error without you finding out." Peter finishes, Tony looks down at the boy in awe, he went through all of that work just to correct an error. 

"Wow kid, why didn't you just email me to tell me I made a mistake?" Tony asks although he could probably guess the answer, he still wanted to hear it from Peter since so far the boy had continuously done the opposite of whatever Tony thought. 

"Well I mean you're Tony Stark!" The kid exclaimed, causing a faint blush to rise on Tony's cheeks. Tony felt dumbstruck as he felt the heat rising on his cheeks. "Plus no one listens to a stupid kid anyway." Peter bites out in an uncharacteristically bitter tone, Tony's mouth hangs open in shock he certainly hadn't been expecting that from the boy. 

"Well hold on a minute there kid, you certainly aren't stupid," Tony states incredulously, Peters shining brown eyes looking up at him. Tony felt as though his heart was breaking as he took in the sadness hidden in those gorgeous eyes. Tony reached out, holding the boy's chin gently in one of his large calloused hands. "You singlehandedly took down my whole security network, plus a highly sophisticated AI and then locked me out of my system." Tony states gripping the boy's chin in a firmer hold as he tries to pull away from the intensity in Tony's eyes in embarrassment. 

"Kid you are so clever, what you did is unheard of, and you are so young" reminding himself of Peters age had him quickly pulling away, scalding himself for his actions. What he had just down was highly inappropriate; the kid didn't even look to be legal consenting age. However, the kid had mentioned something about being an intern; last time Tony checked you had to be above 18 to be considered for a Stark industries internship. Even if the boy happened to be 18, Tony was still nearly 20 years the boys senior. 

"You work here?" Tony asked wanting clarification that this was in fact, where he interned, the last thing he needed to be doing is sending stray emails to his competitors. 

"Yes, Mr Stark, I'm an unpaid intern in the R&D department," Peter informed him, Tony found it endearing how the boy seemed to struggle to maintain eye contact with him, he couldn't deny he enjoyed how shy the boy was. Tonys gut clenched with guilt over just how much he liked the boy. 

"How old are you, kid?" Tony found himself asking, even at 18 an internship with his company was extremely hard to come by, not to mention the level of skills hed shown taking down Tony's security. 

"Oh I'm 16 Sir" Peter mutters shyly almost as if he wanted to avoid the older man hearing him. Tony stared in shock at the kid; he was just a boy. Tonys skin crawled as he began coming to terms with just how attracted he had been to the boy initially, he resolved to push his inappropriate attraction to the side. 

"God kid, you're going to give me a heart attack," Tony muttered under his breath unaware of the fact Peter was able to hear him clearly, Peter bit back a reply not wanting to alert the man to his above-average hearing. Tony sat silently, wracking his brain as he tried to figure out where to go from here. 

"Look kid, I need some time to think about all of this and figure out what to do, so how about you leave me your number and ill call you?" Tony asks, desperately hoping it doesn't sound like he coming onto the kid. The last thing he wanted to do was make the underage kid uncomfortable. As it was the situation they were currently in could easily result in a lawsuit. 

"O...Okay, Mr Stark" Peter stutters out looking conflicted. The boy hesitantly takes Tony's phone from where it rests between them, entering Tony's password much to the man's disbelief. 

"Did you just guess my password?" Tony asked his voice an unsteady mix of disbelief and awe. Peter looked up in confusion before what he had done seemed to dawn on him.

"Shit, Fuck, I'm so sorry sir, Ned is always telling me it's creepy when I do that." Peter shakes his head, obviously internally reprimanding himself for something which in Tony's opinion is a valuable skill. Tony doesn't even attempt to unpack the fact that this sweet kid just swore in front of him. Every part of Tonys being wanting to throw the innocent boy over his lap and spank his no doubt perky bottom until he's a crying mess. Nausea swirls in Tony's stomach, as hot as the thought was it didn't rid the older man of his guilt. 

"It's okay kid; just a shock is all, how did you manage it?" Tony asks curiously, he felt so drawn to the boy and his fascinating quirks, there was no doubt the boy's mind was on par with his own. 

"Its just fingerprints Mr Stark, I um.. I could show you?" Peter asks timidly, tony Stares silently at the boy his mind still attempting to process the question, Peter starts to twitch uncomfortably " forget it Sir" the boy mutters trying to shuffle further away from him on the sofa. 

Tony reaches out softly gripping the boy's wrist to tug him closer. "No kid, please I'd love to see," Tony assures the boy, closing the remaining distance between them. Peter gasps as he feels the heat of one of the older mans muscular thighs against his own. 

Peter clears his throat nervously, " so basically all I do is look at the screen, and I can see the outline of fingerprints, where the fingerprints are most visible is where the person presses most often. It's not an exact science, but usually, the points with prominent fingerprints are the person's password." Tony stares at the boy transfixed this boy truly was something Tony had never experienced before everything about Peter was new, Tony found it thrilling. 

Peter breaks eye contact unable to hold Tonys gaze for long, he types in his name and number, adding it to Tonys contacts before swiftly handing back the mans phone. "I should go now" Peter states unmoving as if waiting for Tony to allow him to take his leave. 

"Yeah of course kid, ill be in touch," Tony responds leaving the boy to make his way out alone, unsure if he'd be able to control his wandering eyes if he showed the boy out personally. 

"Goodbye, Mr Stark" Peter whispers sweetly into the space, separating them as he turns to make his way out. Tony stares after the boys retreating figure; he knew Peter Parker was going to be trouble he just wasn't sure yet how much trouble the boy would be.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been three days since the incident with Mr Stark; Peter had continued to attend work as usual, unsure how long he could count on the security of his job. Peter had cursed himself a multitude of times for tampering with the suit; he should've just left it to blow up in Mr Starks face. However, for Peter, that would be impossible; Peter had always been a tender-hearted soul. He had always been the smartest person in the room, along with being the youngest, there was without fail an exhaustive amount of bullies where ever the boy went. Indeed growing up with life tearing you apart should be incentive enough to become bitter and self-involved, Peter couldn't accept living that way. It must be a heartbreaking way to live. 

The passing days since his abrupt meeting with Peter Parker Tony had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about the boy. He was hoping to ignore the issue, being a firm believer that if he ignores a problem it with cease to exist. However, Peter was not someone to be ignored. The boy was beyond beautiful; he was entirely bewitching. Tony was hardpressed to find people who could keep pace with him mentally; he had no doubt Peter would be capable of not only keeping up but possibly the boy could teach him a few things. A brain like that inside a boy as pretty and soft as Peter was near impossible to resist for Tony.

Hard as Tony tried, he couldn't resist the urge to learn more about the boy, it was like an unceasing itch in ever-present in the back of his mind. "Friday, pull up all information on Peter Parker," Tony grunts out; the man is exhausted. He had been working relentlessly in his lab as of late in a futile attempt to keep the soft-looking boy in the far crevices of his caffeine-fueled mind. Upon his demand, Friday is quick to shoot a mix of images and documents onto the hollo screens. 

Like Tony, the young man graduated MIT at old fifteen with degrees in chemistry, physics and engineering. Documents stating the boy was well-liked amongst his professors and passed the classes with unprecedented ease. Tony felt a swell of pride in his chest as he flicked through the sizeable amount of achievements the boy had gained during his short stint at the college. Peter had unsurprisingly been snatched up by Stark industries instantly upon earning his diplomas. 

Moving on from the information he had gathered from the boy's employee folder, he moved on to look further into the boy's life. Alongside the substantial amount of daily hours the boy worked in the R&D department, he also worked evenings and weekends at a sandwich shop in Queens called Delmars. The boy currently rented a one-bedroom flat close to the sandwich shop. 

Tony startled upon seeing the boys name upon a lease agreement for the decaying apartment he was inhabiting. Tony delved into the boys past, finding nothing but a bitter tragedy that had even his heart of stone crumbling. Peters parents had been killed in a plane crash when the boy was four, the records stating the boy had been left with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the boy's Aunt and Uncle had both been murdered by a burglar while the boy had been away at MIT. It dawned on Tony that it had barely been over a year since the boy had lost the remaining members of his family. Tony couldn't hold back any longer he needed to do something to ease the sweet boys suffering. 

Tony contemplated how a boy with so many heart-rending tragedies could still be so soft and innocent as he pulled up Peters number. Tony sat on one of the many stools in his lab as he waited for Peter the answer the call. "Hello?" Peter soft voice floated through the speakers. 

"Hello Mr Parker" Tony skips the introduction confident the boy would know it was him, he wasn't a man easily mistaken for others. "I have had some time to consider the situation, and I have a proposition I wish to discuss with you at my compound." 

Peter sits in his bed mouth agape as he struggles to comprehend what the older man has said. Until now, Peter had been sure he was going to lose his job. Hearing Mr Stark clear his throat almost awkwardly across the line spurs the boy into action "When should I be there, Mr Stark?" Peter asks, pulling his calender up to mark the date and time down. 

"Within the next hour" Tony shocks himself by saying, the man drops his head to the steel lab table wondering why he would say that. Checking the time and seeing that it was already 10 pm; Tony only wanted to crush his head further into the table. "Look kid this is not me coming on to you but just plan to stay the night, I have a spare room, and this is going to make more sense once we have talked." Tony internally curses himself as he hears Peters irregular breathing through the phone, this was a bad idea, yet he couldn't stand the thought of this sweet boy wasting away alone any longer. Tony was going to do something and damn the consequences. 

"O...Okay, Mr Stark" Peter responds panic widened eyes searching the room blindly to figure out what he would need. Peter faintly hears Mr Stark ending the call, the boy in a haze as he begins stuffing his bag, anxious to remember everything. Peter flung his backpack over his shoulders, ensuring the straps are tightened before fleeing to the rooftops, the boy swings to the compound in a daze. 

Once at Mr Starks compound Peter hurries into the elevator pressing the button for the penthouse, he leans nervously against the back wall of the elevator biting his nails in anticipation. "You look beautiful Mr Parker" Peter startles a squeal leaving his parted lips as he readies himself in a fighting stance. Senses on high alert he searches the small confines of the lift for the speaker. "I'm sorry Mr Parker, it was not my intention to scare you" Peter lets out a breath of relief upon realising it was Friday who had spoken. 

Calming down from his initial reaction, he allows what she had spoken to take hold in his mind, his eyes flying open staring at himself in the reflective surface of the elevator doors. Peter begins to panic his breaths coming in short, harsh puffs of hot air. Peter slowly slides down the elevator wall his warm ass coming it to contact with the icy cold metal floor not enough to draw him from his internal panic. 

"Sir, it would appear Mr Parker is having a panic attack in the elevator." Tony speeds to where the elevator sits open; Peter sat before him, his head buried between his arms and knees. 

"Pete?" Tony whispers as he closes the distance between them, keeping his movements slow so as not to startle the fragile boy as he sits curled into himself. "Hey Peter" Tony whispers softly, he pulls his slacks up to bunch beneath his hip to allow him some space to crouch down beside the shaking boy. "What happened Petey?" Tony keeps his voice quiet, calm and controlled; he places a grounding hand on the boy's shoulder. "What can you hear, sweetheart?" Tony asks the boy gently. 

Peter whimpers, the soft vibrations of his deep rumbling voice and the comforting warmth of the man's palm on his shoulder helping to calm his rapid breathing. He draws in a few deep breaths before trying to speak. "Y...You S...sir" Peters whimpers out breathlessly. 

"That's good, Peter, well done. Now tell me what can you smell?" 

Peter takes a moment to inhale deeply through his nose; he catches the hit of what must be Mr Starks cologne, the scent deep, a smokey mix of cedar and pine. The man's natural musk was breaking through the edges of the cologne a combination of grease and something so uniquely Mr Stark. "I can smell your cologne" The boy informs Mr Stark shakily, even in his panicked state realising he enhanced senses were responsible for him smelling the man's natural scent. 

"You are doing so well, sweetheart, tell me what you can see Pete." Tony softly orders, he avoids phrasing it like a question hoping the gentle command will help ebb away at the boy's anxiety. 

"I forgot to change" Peter states self depreciatingly as he opens his eyes looking down at himself while keeping his head firmly held in the middle of his curled up body. The boy's anxiety now a low hum coursing through him. His breathing was regulating as well as his heart rate. His cheeks pinken with the oncoming embarrassment. 

"I'm not sure I understand Pete" Tony looks over the boy in confusion, from where he is seated he can see no reason the boy would be so worried about changing. Although the way Peter is curled in on himself making it difficult for Tony to see much besides his unruly mop of sandy brown locks. 

"I panicked when you told me to come over I forgot to change" Peter stutters out pausing to take a deep breath, he lifts his chin, his watery eyes meet Tonys worried ones. "Its a weekend, no one is meant to see me like this, I didn't realise I hadn't changed until Friday mentioned it." Peter finishes determinedly biting back the tears that burn in his eyes and the sob that threatens to wrack through his body like wildfire. 

"What did you say Fri?" Tony asks his voice on the edge of angry; he tries hard to rein in his anger with his AI not wanting to alarm the boy who he could feel still trembling slightly beneath the vast expanse of his palm. 

"I'm very sorry, Peter, I did not mean to upset you. You are beautiful, no matter what you wear." Friday's voice rings out in the small confines of the elevator; Tony agrees Peter is unfairly beautiful but what would prompt Friday to make such an out of character comment. 

Peter watches as Tony sits confused, obviously working hard to wrack his brain for any realistic explanation he can find. Peter feels his blood turn hot, knowing that getting up and showing the man is unavoidable. Of all the people to see him like this, Tony Stark is the last person he would want to witness him in this way. Tony Stark was devilishly handsome, with his neatly maintained stubble, his well-defined torso and broad shoulders. The man was irresistible to both genders. Here Peter sat with his scrawny body, messy hair and childish features. "can we just get up please Mr Stark?" Peter moves to stand before realising he should reassure Friday. "This isn't your fault Friday, and I do appreciate the compliment, thank you." 

"You are most welcome, Mr Parker. I am sorry to have startled you. However, I can assure you Mr Stark will not be upset with you, so please do not worry." Friday reassures the boy, Peters's lips curl up in a fond smile, it was sweet of Friday to say, however, it did little to alleviate the onslaught of renewed anxiety he felt bubbling. 

Tony stands dusting off his slacks and straightening his burgundy button-down shirt; the man does this to regain his bearings, the sight of Peter and Friday conversing with such familiarity warming his heart more then he would care to admit. Although the older man still found himself perplexed over the contents of said conversation. He was at a loss as to why Peter would be scared enough to warrant reassurance from Friday over something as trivial as clothing. What could the boy possibly wearing that would warrant such a reaction from not only Friday but Peter himself. The boy had so overcome with fear and embarrassment he had spiralled into a panic attack. 

Tony pushes his queries to the far recesses of his mind where they sit alongside the man's desire for the younger boy. A hidden corner of his mind left there to avoid disturbing Tony and forcing him to ask questions that Peter is not willing to answer. Tony readies himself to act nonchalant as he offers a hand from Peter to grasp, he helps to pull the lithe boy from the ground. Tony handle Peters weight efficiently, the ease striking Tony and causing a warm curl of satisfaction to lace its way through his chest, there was something oddly alluring about knowing hed to be able to manhandle the boy effortlessly. 

Upon seeing Peter Tony realises, he was unprepared for the sight before him. His attempt at remaining nonchalant when faced with the boy's attire quickly exited the premises. Tony stared slack-jawed, wide eyes roving over every inch of the boy. Peter stood before him looking like something fresh out of one of his lewdest fantasies. Tony chokes, the fundamental function of swallowing correctly lost to him as he hungrily drinks in Peter appearance. 

Peters thick, hairless thighs were encased in the tight skin material of a grey checkered mini skirt, his family thighs looking delectable, the skin of his juicy thighs meeting in the centre. Tony wanted to turn the boy around and take in the sight of his plum behind. Tucked into Peters skirt was a soft textured, baby pink jumper, the pink contrasting beautifully with his rosy complexion. Tony craved to feel the softness of the boy's jumper against his body as he caressed the younger boy. The last item holding the outfit together was a black leather belt with a gold buckle which shimmered under the soft lighting flowing into the elevator from his apartment. The belt highlights Peter trim waist, flaunting his sinful curvacious hips. "God, kid, you're going to be the death of me" Tony whispers breathily into the air between them. His cock stirring in appreciation for the delightful picture Peter made. 

Tony began walking, needing to pull himself away from Peter before he did something dangerous; he walked ahead, allowing himself sufficient time to calm his keen lower appendage. He kept his shoulders low and body loose, ensuring the kid would not think he was attempting to close himself off in distaste. 

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, I never meant for you or well anyone to see me like this" Peter spits out as if forced, his voice wavering uncertainly as he hurries behind Tony. 

Gesturing for Peter to sit Tony pours himself a glass of whisky dropping a generous helping of ice into the glass before joining the boy on the couch. Tony sighs heavily, wiping a calloused palm over his fatigued features as he determines how to begin this conversation. "Pete, I don't want you to ever apologise to me for how you dress" Tony starts pausing to think his thoughts through thoroughly, knowing the situation they were in was a delicate one. "If you want to wear skirts and other pretty things, then please wear them when you are with me Peter I want you to feel comfortable wearing whatever makes you happy." Tony finishes looking up to lock gazes with Peter, proving that his words are said with conviction. 

"Don't you think there is something wrong with me?" Peter asks quietly, his voice timid and uncertain as he voices a question he has asked himself an innumerable amount of times. Peter watches as Tony slides of the couch to kneel before him. 

Peter allows Tony to hold his dainty hands in the warmth created by his warm, calloused palms. Peter looks down at where his hands are encased by Tonys his heart beating hard in his chest he dears it may break. "There is nothing wrong with you, Peter; you are beautiful no matter what you choose to wear" Peter flutters his damp eyelashes pushing back the prickling tears as his gaze stays locked on Tonys. They stare unblinking, enraptured by one another, their hot breaths mingling in the space between them. At this moment Peter wishes for nothing more than the man's lips on his own, he dreams to feel the way Tonys stubble drags across the sensitive flesh of his cheeks as the man devours him in an all-consuming kiss. 

Tony pulls away, Peter may be beautiful, sweet and smart but they barely knew each other, Peter was too young not even legal yet. Tony was heavily conflicted he knew he was attracted to the kid, but he also knew nothing could come from that attraction. Peter was innocent; he was kind-hearted and much too good for Tonys destructive touch. reluctantly Tony pulls away, moving back to his previous seat, opposite Peter on the couch. "How about we both get into something comfortable, we can watch a movie and then head to bed? it's been a long evening we can talk in the morning."

Peter nods, still mildly dazed from the fleeting moment they had shared, he was uncertain over whether the older had meant for the intimacy of the moment or if it was wishful thinking on his part. Peter watches as Tony exits the room before carefully listening to Friday's instructions and retiring to the guestroom to change into his loungewear. 

Tony is back on the sofa, two steaming cups of hot chocolate prepared before him as he waits for Peter to emerge. He feels drawn to the younger man as if they were kindred souls destined to meet. The man didn't believe in destiny, but for Peter, there was nothing he wouldn't believe in. Flicking through the movies, he selects beauty and the beast before settling in and waiting for Peter to join him. 

Lost in thought Tony doesn't notice Peters presence until the boy curls up on the sofa next to him with a soft smile. Peter tucks his feet beneath his thighs, his head resting against his bicep as his hand curls into his hair. He smiles warmly up at Tony from where he is seated. Peter changed into a soft-looking baby pink lounge set. The cropped jumper was emphasising the boy's toned stomach and the deep v of his hipbones. The pants cling to his legs like a second skin. Tony starts the movie beckoning for Peter to scoot closer till he is tucked protectively underneath the older man's arm. His soft, slightly curly hair was tickling the underside of his chin as they both sleepily watch the movie revelling in comforting warmth enveloping them.


End file.
